bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120413075519/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120413091410
Part 2 ( after concert ) Oona; That was amazing ( runs to him, then kisses him ) Nonny; ( Turns a very deep shade of red ) Thanks Deema; The crowd went WILD Goby; That was the BEST SINGIN EVER!!!!! Nonny; Thanks guys...but it could've been as good as Molly's ( President walks in ) Pres.; Hello guppies, who's the singer that just sang that song Oona; Nonny did Pres; Boy, you and you're band are goin to be famous Gil; Really? Pres; Yes, of course Deema&Goby; WOW!!! Pres; I will see you later (leaves) Deema; You made my life long dream come true, Nonny, I could just kiss you right now ( kisses Nonny ) Molly; ( jealous ) Goby; Are you... JEALOUS Molly; No, why would you ask that Goby; ya look jealous Molly; WELL IM NOT JEALOUS OF NONNY'S SINGING OK!!!? ( Everyone looks at molly ) Oona; well if your gonna be jealous, GUARDS ( sharks, with cool sunglasses, swim in ) escort this BOYFREIND-hater away from my sight Guards; No promblem Oona Oona; Thank you, I'll put extra fish in your salery today Molly; Fine, I'll get out of your sight, MYSELF ( walks out, slams door behind her ) Deema; Oh, well ( goes back to kissing Nonny ) Gil; Molly, wait, WAIT... NOOOO, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE JEALOUS Goby; Drama king Gil; Ok, I'm over it, let's go to my house for hotdogs Oona; Ok Goby; Sure Gil; Deema, stop kissing Nonny Deema; Awwwww Nonny; ( turns very deep shade of red, even redder than a tomato ) Gil's house- Guppies; ( eating hot dogs ) Oona; ( eating tofu dog ) this is really good Goby; greater than good ( knock on door ) Gil; ( opens door )oh hi Molly Molly; Hi is Nonny, around Gil; Yeah, let me go get him ....... Nonny; Yeah Molly Molly; ( grabs his hand walks out of door ) Molly's house - Molly; HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I WAS THE STAR ME ME ME!!!! I WAS THE ONE GETTING ALL THE KISSES, NOT YOU, YOU WERE JUST NOTHIN Nonny; Well, I'm sorry that I have such great singing Molly; Well, ( Slaps him really hard, then kicks him in the tummy, then punches him in the face ) Nonny; Oww...( unconscious ) Molly; now you're out of the way Oona; ( walks in ) Gil told you 2 were here.....( looks at Nonny, on the floor ) MOLLY WAT THE CLAM Molly; Um, well look there's a cloud Oona; Where ( turns around ) Molly; ( stuff Nonny in closest ) Oona; Can't see it ( opens closet ) Nonny...*sniff *, how could you Deema; Hi Goby; Hi y'all Gil; We were here to check on Oona, she wouldn't leave a tofu dog to...waste (looks at Nonny) Deema; NONNY...*cries out of control * Goby; *sniffs a little * Gil; WAT YLDID YOU DO Oona; Nonny if you can hear me, say my name Nonny;..... Deema; NONNY!!!* tears rolling down her cheeks * molly's mom; wats the matter Oona; Molly beat up Nonny Mom; Molly you're grounded for 5 years!!!!